


Doorman

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Honest mistakes can be made at times, even for a five time consecutive gold medalist champion and hero of Russia.





	Doorman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Harris-san. Hope you like it!

Title: Doorman

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

It was a normal day at the rink, the girls with the other omegas were bustling around gossiping and chatting, being pulled around is the five time consecutive gold medalist, having lunch and sharing the hottest gossips when their head coach, the old Alpha with balding head due to all stress they are causing walked in with the head coach from Detroit, “I already called him, and he is happy to have us.” The taller coach informed the older man.

“I’m glad he is still keeping contact with you?”

“It has been years since he stepped on the ice as a teen, but now, he had to have a new life after that incident, but I am glad he found a new life out of the ice as well.”

“Well, as long as he is happy then.” They passed the skaters and everyone chatted how excited they are for the charity exhibition in Japan.

A week later they all flew to Japan with other popular skaters for a charity exhibition, and a meet and greet, their stay to Onsen was comfortable and relaxing, the couple who were so kind to them were adorable, especially how the woman tells Victor about her Alpha son and how cute he was way back when he used to skate, Victor wanted to ask why he stopped but never got the chance, it was until later that day that they are to head to Okinawa to stay at the luxury hotel owned by the person who sponsored all their stay, allowances and travel fund.

Huge mansion like building overlooking the white sandy beach of Okinawa, the mansion had other building extensions and even had gazebo with cottages to its tropical garden design, hey checked in and was greeted by a man with raven hair, simple clubmaster prescription glasses, wearing a simple dress shirt and waistcoat that matched his trousers, a pin with the same logo clipped to his collar, Victor assumed he is one of the staff so he politely asked for help with his luggage which the other happily did.

Upon meeting such polite and kind staff he noted the person, seeing how cute he was despite being a Beta, and so far for their short stay, he had been providing the Omega company and as well information to where was the best spots for photos which Victor dragged him to be the photographer, he took wonderful photos which victor adore, he was also a perfect companion.

The man later who is named Yuuri excused himself as he was busy and Victor apologized for the bother he caused the man, and the other did not mind. Later that evening the skaters were all invited to the main ballroom of the hotel, occupying seven tables to accommodate them all, and to Victor’s surprise the Katsuki couple was present, he greeted them and demanded to join him to his table which they did not refuse as they already adopted him to be their own.

The lights went dim surprising everyone and one person spoke from the speakers, “_Growing up in a family oriented with the art of dancing and music, I together with my siblings watched and learned through our beloved parents the love for music as my father is a musician, and my mother who is a ballerina, tonight is for their special day, and we are lucky to their children as they made us appreciate such little things. Mom and Dad, Mari-nee, me, the twins, Shiro and Hiro-kun loves you and wanted to congratulate you both in your thirtieth anniversary._” The address ended and everyone in the ballroom except Victor who has no idea stood and clapped, the spot light went to the couple beside him who thanked everyone.

Victor was shocked and immediately turned to his coach and the other skaters who was then grinning at him, the only person who has no idea of what is going on.

Until a music blared over the speakers the song, ‘Say you won’t let go’ and the spotlight was put to two person in the middle dancing into a slow and sweet dance, it was Mari and the doorman earlier, Yuuri, both doing a slow waltz and choreographed to be a little modern twirling Mari with his hand over her head, they mixed it with contemporary which as sweet, Hiroko and Toshiya was smiling sweetly and did their own slow dance holding each other watching their children, and then the light went back up and all turned to see the Katsuki twins by the balcony of the ballroom where they can see the beach from behind.

The music, ‘Dangerous Love’ blared the speakers, they were obviously twins however divided by their own style as the other on the left looked like Yuuri in his black dress shirt, silky waistcoat with his matching trousers, hair was neatly brushed sideways, on the right however was a little ragged, sleeved folded up to his elbow and showed Japanese Koi and Dragon tattoos, the same dress shirt and waistcoat however he was wearing slim-fir shorts and instead a pair of oxfords like his brothers, he was sporting a high-top kicks, hair cut to an undercut-fade with a full and well maintained beard, just like Yuuri and Mari, they were talented dancers and can move one with the music, Victor envied the twins they can express themselves to their dance, as well as Yuuri and Mari.

The music slowly transitioned to the song ‘Dura’ and again Yuuri alone was dancing, this time it looked like a challenge to his siblings which he was shortly joined by the twins. After their little surprise, they went to hug Toshiya and Hiroko and Victor was so stunned that the son they were telling Victor was the Doorman earlier.

“You thought about Yuuri as what?” asked by Yakov shocked.

“A Doorman.” Victor admitted.

“I can't blame Nikiforov-san, I mean I dress as one.” Yuuri shrugged.

“Though, you’re the cutest doorman.” Victor teased, “And you guys knew?” he glared at his bestfriend Chris who only laughed.

“I swear, you are clueless and hopeless.” His bestfriend snorted, “And besides it’s fun to see you demand around the owner of the biggest Katsuki chain of hotels.” Added by Chris.

“So… Mr. doorman is actually Mr. CEO?” Victor grinned.

“Nice to meet you too…” Yuuri cleared his throat, “And thank you for actually helping out the Charity.”

“My pleasure, and besides your family somewhat helped me with what I was looking for.”

“You know you can always be part of our family.” Toshiya winked and patting his son.

“Are you selling Yuuri-nii, Dad?” Shiro asked.

“I’m just glad it aint me…” Hiro replied and Celestino with the other coaches laughed.

“I’m glad, Yuuri can now dance again, how is your knee?” His old coach patted him as well.

“Doing well, and you might not have asked but, I can do my quads again.” It was a shock, Chris and Celestino and the other coaches were speechless.

“Are you serious!” Chris grabbed his shoulders.

“I am, Minako-sensei is nagging me to hell and it has been years, what Juniors?” Victor is now confused.

“What?”

“He was the three time consecutive Juniors Champion until he was attacked and unable to skate having permanent injury.” Yakov revealed.

“Wait, Yura’s favorite skater?!” gasped Victor and turned to Yuuri, “I had been upset with that fact, but knowing it was you I think I can stomach that now.” The little skater from the Juniors is Victor’s favorite pupil and adopted him as his own, and he had been blue knowing the child has another skater other than Victor.

“My bad.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck in apology.

“It’s fine, besides Yura would be so happy if you take a photo with me for him to see~”

“You’re just putting that on to a reason~” hummed by Mila in laughter and Chris agreed to it.

* * *

The next few days, Victor can be seen hanging out with Yuuri all the time, it’s either doing his paper works or rather taking a walk around the place, “What do you mean you’re an Alpha?” Victor was yet again amazed.

“I just tend to use strong blockers and some maintenance. Hiro’s wife is a doctor and she helps me with it.”

“So you don’t go through Ruts?” Yuuri blushed.

“I do, but rarely.”

“So did you have a partner? I am sure with all this wealth you can buy an Omega for a Rut partner.”

“To be honest, no.” Yuuri admitted, “I just go through it alone, I was raised to respect Omegas because my mother and sister, both my brothers and father are Alphas, I know it is rare for a family to have such Alphas and zero percent Betas, my parents are dominant and destined mates.”

“Wow… you’re so lucky.” Victor was reminded of his own broken family, that is why he loved Yura as his own and adopted him.

“Just like what Dad said, you can always be out family, well, if you want?”

“Is that a proposal?” Victor teased.

“If so will you say yes?” Yuuri retaliated which made Victor blush, “Let’s head back, you’re already getting affected by the sun.” Yuuri chuckled and headed back to the Hotel after their walk to the beach, Yuuri in his navy blue button down shirt and white cargo board-shorts, it was rare of him to wear other than hiss suit, however Victor managed to nag him to change to a better one that morning.

Heading in the main entrance, “Theo!” Yuuri greeted to a tall guy with his blonde partner, they were with another couples, “Ayase-san, Yukihira-kun!” Yuuri added.

Victor is familiar with the world renowned Chef Yukihira Soma, but never in his thoughts that the Chef and Yuuri are friends as they are now sharing some brotherly hugs.

“You forgot about me!” and the renowned engineer, Shin Wolford came in with his wife.

“Shin!” Yuuri also shared a hug with him.

“Where is Erina-chan?” asked by the ladies.

“She went to get a gift because she felt bad she hadn’t seen the ghost of the pack.” Teased by Soma grinning at Yuuri.

“Well, I’m sorry if I had been busy with business.”

“Really now?” they turned to look at Victor who was beside Yuuri who is matching his outfit with his shirt in light purple, Yuuri cleared his throat.

“Everyone please meet, Victor Nikiforov.” And Victor greeted them as well, the boys were all giving Yuuri the playful look and their wives were all getting the message.

“Nii-san, have you seen my wife?” asked by Hiro looking around, lady tourists was eyeing him as he was a fit and a bit muscular guy, having a perfect physic and sporting it with his fitting tank top and his fit khaki shorts.

“How does one, lose a wife?” teased his twin who is wearing a simple white Chinese collar, polo shirt that was also fit to his physic and a patching white board shorts, “Be Hiro.” And Yuuri chuckled.

“She went to get some flip-flops at the Mall, she forgot to pack some, for your kids.” Yuuri informed.

“She’s gonna blame that on me, I better get her.” And he left.

“And I’ll leave the being married to you, buddy.” Shiro replied and went out as well.

“I swear, he is laid back.” Victor chuckled whispering to Yuuri.

“You have no idea.” Yuuri shook his head.

Victor for the whole three days of stay in Okinawa with Yuuri, they became close, they were comfortable with being in each other’s space and respected one another’s space.

And because it was the skater’s off season and Victor wanted to have a year break to collect himself wanting to find himself again and love for the sport, and he wasn’t able to turn down the Katsuki couple’s invitation to join them back to Hasetsu, however instead at the Onsen which was the original Katsuki home and business center, it was in the modern and industrial designed house, it was rustic and traditional as well, designed by the youngest Katsuki, Hiro.

Victor had his own room as there were countless rooms in it, and the couple personally tended the Onsen that days where the skaters and some of Yuuri’s friends came to rest, however Victor staying at such a big mansion, a three story, rustic and industrial place, where there are wide rooms, especially the masters which was owned by the family, each member has the master bedroom to be fair, and Yuuri however had the biggest bed next to his brother Shiro as he was a family man and their children tends to crash in the mommy and daddy fun at times.

While in his stay there, he had been receiving articles from his bestfriend who had been close to the said Alpha in their Junior years, information about the said Alpha on how he started to be a businessman, how he acquired all his properties and shares, and his personal life.

A photo and video of Yuuri back in his California mansion, by the hills overlooking some forest, the mansion was rustic and owns an infinity pool, Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s walk-in pantry which he was so proud of, as it was organized, and has different kinds of snacks, food, ingredients and even the cereals were placed to a dispenser, however what was amazing is Yuuri’s collection of medals and awards as a Junior skater, Victor felt bad he had to stop, more piled up articles sent to him by Chris was viewed, and even the information for the siblings was there, Chris was sparing Victor from asking Yuuri from all those sent links provided.

Yuuri’s sister is now the Okami of the Katsuki main Onsen and as well as other branches all over Japan, Yuuri being his own boss having to own multiple beach resort and hotels, his brother Hiro as a successful politician and former military Brigadier General, and the youngest being a famous Architect who is responsible for all the Katsuki properties as well as multi-million homes of celebrities and as well as business people, his personal house was bigger and well furnished.

Victor snuggled his poodle who was brought to him as he called to his coach knowing he will be staying there for a year, having to decide to have a long break, to his surprise, Yura called and he was delighted to take the call as he missed the boy.

“_Mama?_” the boy called.

“Hi there, little kitten, how are you?”

“_I’m doing fine, Mama, and so as Potya_.” Showing the stuffed cat.

“Glad he is also well, I’m sorry I had to stay here for a while, I need to look for my love to skating.”

“_It is fine, mama, and Dedushka Yakov and Baba Lilia is taking care of me, but is it true Mama_?”

“What is true, little kitten?” asked Victor confused.

“_That, my idol will be my Papa_?” Victor blushed from that question, Yura was happily bounced, and Victor was reluctant to tell him the truth.

“You want me to?” suddenly the said Alpha appeared, still dressed in his suit with a tie this time, Victor blushed as Yuuri appeared and the boy over the screen was screaming in joy seeing the former skater for the first time.

“_Really_?” Yura replied.

“Ask your Mama.” He teased trying to embarrass the Omega more.

“_Can he Mama_?” Victor was stunned.

“Now I feel like a stray puppy being asked to be adopted.” Yuuri mused.

“Please stop.” Victor continued to blush and sighed, “Only if he ask me for a date.” Victor retorted and Yuuri laughed.

“_Please, Mr. Yuuri, ask my Mama for a date_?” little Yura pleased.

“Alright, how is dinner that I will make sound?” Yuuri asked, “And it’s off season correct? I’ll call my friend Phichit to get little Yura from Russia so he can stay here with us?” Yuuri announced and the boy was now rolling in his bed cheering, Makkachin whined and started to snuggle close to Yuuri instead, and the Alpha started to give affectionate pets for the puppy poodle.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) I really need friends.


End file.
